My Crazy Noisy Bizzare Academia
by 6568tank
Summary: After not gaining a quirk on his fourth birthday, Jimmy Page ran out into the woods, only to trip over a log and get stabbed in the neck by an abandoned arrow. After a man in a white cap and trench coat wakes him up, JP has become more dedicated than ever to becoming a hero, but he'll have to go to UA before even thinking about it.
1. Prologue- The Arrow

**_Yo sup guys its ya boy Tank here back at it again with another fanfiction. I'm working from my phone as I've recently moved and the wifi hasn't been installed yet ahah. Anyway hope you beautiful guys and gals enjoy_** **My Crazy Noisy Bizzare Academia.**

* * *

**Prologue - The Arrow**

The date was January 9th, 2154.

It was James Patrick Page's fourth birthday, the day everyone else got their quirks.

Note the 'everyone else'.

He was one of the lucky 20% who _didn't_ get a quirk on their 4th birthday, and if the doctor was correct, one of the incredibly lucky 3% who wouldn't get one _ever_. Great for him right?

**_No._**

Because of something outside of his control, he was mocked relentlessly by his peers. Cries of, 'Useless! Useless!' Echoed after him wherever he went. And his friends, if they could be called that, had all but supported and stayed with him through this time of his life. They had all abandoned him, for if they stuck around, they'd be bullied relentlessly as well, and their own wellbeing was more important then his, right?

And the worst part is that nobody cared. He was just some quirkless nobody after all, why should they? He wouldn't grow up to do anything special, why should someone intervene?

And so, with these thoughts racing through his small mind, on July 9th, 2154, 6 months after his 4th birthday, James ran into the woods near his family's small home never to be seen again by the town of Surrey.

Not as James, at least.

* * *

He ran.

He ran for a long time, for a long way. Nobody would care, after all, he _was_ useless, right?

He ran until he could run no more, and even then, pushed himself to keep running. He didn't know what he was running from, all he knew is that he was running.

Then, as he blinked, he tripped over a log just out the range of his vision, and fell.

He wondered why it felt like there was something in his neck. He realized there was something in his neck, and pulled the offending object out, spilling blood everywhere.

He coughed and examined what caused his death, for shouldn't he have some closure if his body was never going to be found?

The arrow was about 12 centimeters long, with a shaft that broke around four from it's bottom. On the arrow head itself was a hole, shaped like an upside-down heart surrounded with details carved in every nook and cranny. The edges were sharp and silver, with the rest being gold.

His examination died here, as his vision blurred and eyes closed for what he thought was the last time.

He thought wrong.

He woke up, when he couldn't tell, by a man in a white trenchcoat and cap with a black turtleneck underneath shaking his shoulder lightly.

His gaze, hard as diamonds, eyebrows furrowed together.

"Oi kid, you good?" He asked the boy on the ground, and to the boy, that was enough. To him it showed that to the man, it didn't matter if he was quirkless, for the man had still saved him.

He nodded once, not trusting his vocal cords and tried to get up from his spot on the ground, yet the man pushed him back down. He took off his cap, ran his hand through his short, curly locks, muttered a small phrase, and looked back at the boy.

"You got stabbed by this arrowhead, right?" The man asked, and the boy nodded. How had the man known? Had he seen him trip and fall to his near death? He let these thoughts go and looked back st the man, although now they weren't alone.

Behind the man was a purple-skinned adonis, with long flowing black hair who wore nothing but a loincloth. His gaze piercing, yet familiar, strikingly so.

The man noticed him staring at the adonis and sighed. The adonis was gone right after, being replaced by a small yellow sparkle which faded away in the same moment it appeared. The man picked him up and put the boy on his back, and started off in his original direction.

"Oi, kid what's your name?" He asked the child

"James-no. Jimmy Page." The boy responded.

And from then on, James Patrick Page had ceased to exist, and Jimmy Page had been brought into existence.

And a bizarre adventure had begun.

* * *

**_yo. leave a review i want to improve._** **later, _scrubs_**


	2. Chapter 1- Under Pressure

_**Yoyoyoyo, it's ya boy, tank here. I was originally thinking of having deku as a secondary protagonist, to give the story a little spice, but I decided against it. But, in lieu of that decision is this one: that I may switch the POV from time to time, just to fuck around, I also forgot to mention that U.A. is a college in this story, not a high school because imo letting irresponsible and hormonal teenagers train to use potentially deadly powers is a bit irrational. Anyway, let's get on to the story.**_

**Chapter 1- **_**Under Pressure**_

So, this is it. This is the day that U.A.'s initiation exam is taking place, and Jimmy Page, or as he'd started calling himself, Page, was more ready than ever. He'd been training with his stand nigh-on constantly since that faithful moment there in time, and although sometimes he'd miss his family, the quiet life he'd left behind, he knew he was made to be a hero.

So, he took a deep breath in and let out a strong exhale. He put on his clothes, the ones that he'd started wearing at 13, put his headphones in and went down stairs, where he took a brief glance around before seeing that neither Jolyne or Jotaro were there, so he went on his way. (1) On the way to the metro he put on some music, to calm the nerves, to soothe his mind, although the music wasn't what you'd call soothing. He put 'N.I.B.' by Black Sabbath, which is one of his all-time favorites, despite the lyrics. He started bobbing his head slightly as he walked to the metro and took a seat.

Just about ten minutes after he got on the metro, he felt it coming to a stop. He got up and took his headphones out of his ears, absent-mindedly wrapping them around his fingers while walking towards U.A. Once at U.A.'s front gate he let go a deep sigh and steeled his gaze. _'Time to face the music,'_ he thought and he stepped through the gates.

On campus he took a quick look around, seeing just about every type of person imaginable. He saw a person with a speech-bubble for a head, a girl with pink skin and a person who just tripped on a loose rock. He gave them a fleeting though of how that wasn't the best starting point and then went on his way. He took out his phone and went into his notes, looking for where he wrote the initiation would be when he heard a yell. He looked back briefly, seeing someone who looked vaguely dandelion like with fuzzy, blonde hair and went back to searching. Once he found it he put away his phone and began walking towards the building.

As he stood before the building's doors, which loomed high above him _menacingly,_ he steeled his nerves once more. He had spent all his life since _that _day preparing for this, so he'd be fine, especially with how strong his Stand is. And, just as he thought of his Stand, the being appeared next to him, a specter only he could see. The being was tall, around 6 foot with heavily muscled limbs and torso. It wore medieval armor around its torso, with its upper arms and entire legs being covered by plating in the most vulnerable areas. This was only broken on the lower arms where two blocky gauntlets surrounded the being's hands, both a deep blue in color and inscribed with flowing symbols of medieval persuasion. It wore a space suit like helmet, with the visor being non-existent and the outer helmet in and of itself being smooth and colored a deep turquoise. Its face was expressionless, locked in a stoic visage with piercing eyes, a sharp nose and a strong jaw. Its hair framed its face, ending at the top of the nose and the rest was visibly at shoulder level. The being's mere presence seemed to sooth Page's nerves, and with a confident gate he walked into the building, completely assured in his own ability.

**~time skip to after the mic speech thing because that's boring as shite and it's incredibly overdone. ~**

As he leaned against the window of the bus that was taking him to Testing Area-B he thought of is adopted father figure, Jotaro Kujo. The man had barely changed throughout the years, still looking exactly the same as he had when Page had first laid eyes on the man. He even looked a bit younger in Page's eyes but that's neither here nor there. His introspection came to a stop however when the bus stopped to let the children off at Test Area-A.

He was on the landing area without fuss and he looked at where he assumed the actual test was taking, and for the first time the sheer magnitude of U.A.'s wealth and power hit him. What he was looking at wasn't a mock-city, no, it could pass as one of Japan's bigger cities with ease. While admiring the magnitude of U.A.'s wealth, he heard something in the background, a loud cry of "START!", and the second he heard this he summoned his stand, with a loud cry and jumped over the wall and into the city.

"**UNDER PRESSURE!"**

He landed, using Under Pressure to negate any damage from the fall that followed the jump and immediately ran towards the center of the city, where he assumed would be the most robots. He was correct in his assumption as right when he made it to the city's approximate center, he was swarmed by bots, which if he was correct in his assessment were five 3-pointers, four 2-pointers and fifteen 1-pointers. He used Under Pressure once again and leaped towards the nearest 3p (2), using Under Pressure as just it's arms to decapitate both. Using his stand again he landed on his feet and summoned it in a full manifestation, using it to rush attack all the bots in front of him with his stand shouting at full volume as it slowly gathered speed. "OBABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA!" His stand cried out as it _decimated _the bots in front of it, then with one final cry, he killed the final few 3p's. "OBA!" And with that cry the final bot was crushed and Page took a small rest to count up his points. _'So that's… 38 points, should be enough to pass, but to be on the careful side I should aim for 50 or so points.' _And with that thought, he ran off, to find four 3 pointers.

After about 40 seconds of searching he found two 2p's and thought, _'Not 3 pointers but it'll do,' _as he took off towards them, with his stand already shimmering into existence. The bots tried to attack, but didn't stand a chance as Under Pressure blocked the shots with rapid fire punches. Then, with a loud cry it shot it leg forward and decapitated them both, now having 42 points. After that stunt, he used his stand to jump into the air and land on a nearby building to scout out for more bots and just when he found a place with a few bots that wasn't being ravaged by, he felt it.

_THUMP._

He felt what could be compared to that of an earthquake and once he turned around to look at the source, he saw it. The 0 Pointer. The colossus stood there, crushing buildings with its bare palms, and with each movement shaking the entire arena. Looking upon the sight of this destruction, Page turned around and thought, '_Can't really fight against it, not without revealing Under Pressure's __**true ability**__,'_, but then someone yelled out in pain. Instinctually he turned towards the sight of the noise and saw someone trapped under rubble. With a sigh he said, "God fucking damn it, why me," and ran towards whoever made the noise to try to get them out from under the rubble.

It turned out that under the rubble was a girl who looked vaguely familiar. She had _pink skin and hair_ with two small pale horns protruding from her scalp. She looked quite scratched up, with minor injuries everywhere on her, although she must've fallen from a high height as she was unconscious as well. He tried pulling off the rubble, but by that time, the machine was already on them. So, unwillingly, Page was forced to use his stand's true ability to save the girl.

"_**UNDER PRESSURE: BRING A BUILDING DOWN!"**_

And with a battle cry he brought out his stand which rushed at the goliath's fist, barraging it as it fell at them, when all of a sudden, barely 3 meters away, the fist dropped to the ground as if made of pure lead. Page stood up and called his stand back to him to lift the rubble off the woman. _'That fist is being weighed down by about 2 metric tons per square centimeter right now, it shouldn't be able to so much as move,' _Thought Page to himself as he picked up the woman and laid her on her back on more even terrain. Naught 20 seconds later, he heard a voice over the loud speakers, "THE EXAM IS OVER," and sighed, putting the girl in a fireman's carry. The exams were finally over.

**~CHAPTER 1- **_**END**_

_**STAND CARD:**_

**Stand User****: Jimmy Page**

**Stand Name****: **_**Under Pressure**_

**Stand Cry:**** OBABABABABABABABABABABA… OOOBBBBAAAA!**

**Stand Stats****:**

**Destructive Power: A**

**Speed: C**

**Range: Depends, but usually a B**

**Staying: A**

**Precision: B**

**Developmental Potential: B**

**Ability****: Under Pressure is able to exert a great amount of any kind of pressure on anything hit by its fists. This 'pressure' can be physical, measured in force/unit, or more abstract, such as emotional 'pressures'. Physically, it's upper limit is 5 metric tons per cm^2, although this only lasts within 2 meters of the user. Emotionally it needs an already existing worry or 'stress' to latch onto, which it can magnify by 100 times, making even the slightest thing seem like the end of the world. This type of 'stress' as Page calls it can last up to a year before ending. Page calls these abilities 'Under Pressure: Bring a Building Down!' and 'Under Pressure: Rip a Family Apart!' respectively, although these are just names and do not describe the ability they represent. Under Pressure is not sentient in any way.**

_**(1)– he currently looks like what the irl Jimmy Page did in **_ iu/?u=https%3A%2F% %2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2014%2F01% _Page_ &f=1&nofb=1 _**this image, just with a pair of sweat-pants and joggers on.**_

_**(2)- bots are called 'n' for number of points then 'p' , shortened for points which makes it 'np' with 'n' being 0,1,2 or 3.**_


End file.
